Nomad
Overview Common Attribution: Quosela Categorical Attribution: The Nomads Evolutionary Star System: Areba System Population Data: 500 million The Nomads are an aquatic race with both amphibian and reptilian traits, living on Quoslos, the third planet in the Areba System. Thousands of years ago, an as yet unknown race inserted a complex system of gland, containers, sacs and tubes, used to extract their main diet, blood. They also have an insect-like hive-mind. Despite this they retain a lot of individuality. They are semi-intelligent and adaptable animals that have made many intellectual advancements in their short period of settled life, including a primitive form of mathematics and a simple language. They have a huge desire to adapt and perfect their ugly and slow and as they put it “inefficient” bodies. Culturally they are still in the Stone Age. They see themselves as ugly after being transported aboard various scientific vessels and seeing many beautiful and wondrous creatures. Statistics Lifespan: 27 years Biology The Nomads are quadruped reptile/amphibians that are hairless. They have no arms and four legs with anatomical symmetry throughout their body frame. They have five clawed digits on each limb which have webbed “fingers”. That have individual skin colours and they have no definite leader, although they have a shared race memory. They have thick, salamander-like tails, holes instead of ears, and thick blunt, elongated heads, equipped with powerful jaws. They are of clumsy and heavy build. As a result of their origin, The Nomads have several genetic abnormalities that are consistent through the species. All The Nomads have a complex tube system on their heads. Attached to either side of their heads are extrudable tubes. At the base of these are two sacs with tiny little limbs inside that filters the blood that enters, presumably to remove disease. Some genes are removed and go into glands where they are digested. Other tubes and glands are not used so they must have been put there to perform some use in the past. The Nomads are carnivorous, endoskeletal, and quasi-cold-blooded - they possess some degree of temperature regulation that tries to keep them at roughly 19.06 STE, but it fails in the face of temperature extremes. They have a three-chambered heart, similar to a reptile's. They live roughly 27 years. Culture The Nomads are a curious race and seek to alter their lives through adaption, wishing to seek perfection. They worship fetishes found throughout the swamps in which they live. The Nomads are empathic by nature, sharing the feelings of their fellow Nomads from the moment they are born. Strong empathic bonds between certain Nomads can grow to the point where the Nomads in question live together in familial-like groups and share lives together. Most Nomads live solitarily. They resent the dominance of other life forms, though they are fascinated by the biological technology of them. History The Nomads came into being a few score years after the creation of their planet, Quoslos. It is speculated that the first Nomads came into being when an intelligent life form created them from another amphibian on the planet. Ecological Analysis Because they are not very developed, there is little ecological pressure on them in the way of climate and so on. On Quoslos, their population is small due to disease and violence, so with no overpopulation issues they have made very little impact on the planet itself. There are more than adequate resources for the entire society. Sociological Analysis The Nomads have a strangely backwards society; culturally they are in a highly developed hi-tech state. They know that their planet is round and know a huge amount of highly developed information. Bizarrely their technological development is little more than Stone Age due to their clumsy forms making them unable to carry out tasks other civilisations would find easy. Nomad